


【FF14】诺亚方舟

by YShin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: 蛮神光x小红猫，猫视角，没上车，全龄向梗来自于nga看帖子时有人提到：如果以太没有混乱，凭借阿光的英雄事迹，第八灵灾后期人们可能会无意中召唤出蛮神光以求得到拯救。if线，所以关于灵灾的状况主要是私設。
Relationships: 光之战士/古拉哈提亚
Kudos: 3





	【FF14】诺亚方舟

————  
第八灵灾。  
曾经乘飞空艇于云端决战的英雄已回归以太洪流，丧灵钟这个原本繁荣的冒险者聚集地成为一片废墟。荒芜的风一次又一次拂过那些残垣断壁，灰烬披满了第七天堂，银泪湖边的某座塔再次开始闪耀光辉时，加隆德们的夙愿终于实现。

野营地里，古拉哈听着路上偶遇的孩子述说“那个英雄”的故事，泛黄的书页上画着的面孔虽同记忆中完全是两个人，但那些分别后大胆而绚丽的冒险却与自己想象得别无二致。

在孩子闪闪发亮的眼神中古拉哈看到了过去的自己，他柔和地折下耳朵，跃动的温暖篝火印照在脸侧。

遗憾的是，英雄的故事在某一年戛然而止。  
在这本面向孩童的故事书中，并没有写到英雄去了何方。或许再过很多年，在大多数新生的人们记忆中，这个没有结局的英雄故事不过是某位作家的剧本断章。

古拉哈遥遥看向远方，原本只在最糟糕的天气里出现的天空之景如今一直沉甸甸的缀在头顶。敲开水晶塔的人告诉他，他们会把自己送往还能够改变未来的过去。  
在那里遇见另一个时间线上的，仍鲜活的英雄。

但在此之前古拉哈想再看看这个世界，想看看这个英雄曾经活跃的世界。  
恰巧有位贤人告诉他在某地有疑似召唤蛮神的行为，虽然他们并不认为在这样的环境下还能够成功召唤，但也不能完全放任不管。  
借着查探的缘由，趁加隆德们完善水晶塔传送技术的期间，古拉哈开启了这段短短的冒险。

天亮时分古拉哈伸着懒腰站起来，把余温未散的篝火坑扒开，踩熄零星的火苗。鞋底温热的触感衬得晨风愈发凌冽。  
视野前方一片灰蒙，远处氤氲着的不是清晨柔软的霞气，而是不知其中之物面目为何的迷雾。  
一起露宿的孩子收拾起行囊，将绘本珍惜地压在包裹的最深处。  
孩子为昨夜难得的安稳好眠而感激地向古拉哈道别，继续走上他的流浪之途。碎石遍地的路上孩子踩得悄无声息，他并未惊慌于身周的环境，只是像一个老练的流浪者一般，背对着拉哈渐行渐远。

灵灾使得大地疮痍，喷涌的以太摧毁生存的土地，许多人流离失所，父母失去子女，丈夫失去妻子，孩子失去家人。  
这样的流浪者有很多，他们行走在大地上，相互偶遇又分离，不断寻找属于自己的净土，或者在受灵灾影响狂暴的野兽爪下迎来末路。

古拉哈起初还会在分别前询问这些人是否需要自己的帮助，后来渐渐懂得如今在“生存”一事上没有人需要帮助，也没有人能帮助另一个人。

心怀希望者仍心怀希望。  
向往安眠者正享受最末的时光。

………

由于以太之光的停止运转，经历了长途跋涉才到达目的地的古拉哈，终究是没能赶上阻止降神的仪式。  
古拉哈远远的就看到聚集在旧以太之光下的人们，现今除了几个安全区，已很少能在野外遇见这么多人聚集了。尽管这里当年也并不算是野外，崩塌的大以太水晶失去光辉，环形的装置倾斜倚靠，像一抔土和一块碑，掩葬了昔日在这片土地上的喧闹。

跪在拼凑的祭坛前的人并不多，却男女老少各个种族都有，古拉哈细数着，发现竟与孩子的绘本中提及的种族大致相同。他想象不出来这些遍布世界各处的蛮族们是如何聚集到这同一个地方。

走近时才发现这些人都已保持跪坐的姿态陷入昏迷，周遭堆放的水晶发出不堪重负的破裂声，清脆细微，宛若雏鸟破壳的颤动。  
高浓度的雾状以太让古拉哈的皮肤都觉得刺痛，呼吸放得轻且缓，以防止突然吸入大量以太导致的晕醉。

蛮神降临得悄无声息，当古拉哈意识到“他”的存在时，这个蛮神已经静静的站在祭坛上低头看着他了。

充满神性的蛮神除了以太构筑的身躯变得巨大些外，倒与人族别无二致。  
“他”的身上并没有那些经年战斗的痕迹，身躯挺拔，肌肤光滑泛着硬质的光辉，古拉哈看着那无血色的脸庞，心想着：眉骨附近应当有道疤痕的……

对于这样的召唤结果，古拉哈并不十分意外，或许刚刚在看到召唤者时还不太明白，在看到蛮神的时候他便了然于胸。

就像加隆德们告诉自己的，就像孩子的绘本上描述的。  
在绝望的时刻总有一个人温柔的伸出援手，他的足迹刻满大地，从他经过之处，人们总呢喃他的名字，他的称号。

是希望，是指引的灯火。  
这对于古拉哈也一样，甚至比起有些人要更加早很多。

视线下移。  
祭坛上用作召唤的器具，古拉哈使劲眨了眨眼终于看清，这是那个人的鸟笛。  
是他呼唤那个一齐驰骋艾欧泽亚，且并肩战斗的非人伙伴的东西。拉哈还记得那身鲜亮的羽毛，和活泼拍打翅膀跟随在那个人身边的样子。  
在他逝去的当下，这个伴随他一路而行的伙伴，已不知身处何方，又或者随同他一起离去了。

蛮神抬起手，光辉从“他”身上溢散开来，并不刺目，让人回想起晴朗时透过纸窗看到的阳光，温暖而热烈的力量，古拉哈觉得自己大概是被精炼了，但与以往却又没什么分别。

这份发自内心的爱和景仰比那些狂热的人们更要深邃。古拉哈走上前去伸出双臂，抱住蛮神的手掌，把脸贴在指尖。

蛮神无机质的双眼聚焦在这只靠近自己的猫身上。  
猫耳在轻轻颤抖，隐约似乎有什么呜咽声。

良久。  
周遭的以太剧烈震动，古拉哈发出不适的闷哼。然后感觉自己怀中一空。  
他抬眼，形态压缩至常人大小的蛮神站在自己面前，一只右手被自己双手握住。

保持这样的姿势后不知过了多久。  
古拉哈恍惚间听着有人朝自己大喊。  
他迟钝的回头，是叫醒自己的那些人…

古拉哈终于回想起自己来到于此的理由。  
艾欧泽亚，不，整个世界已经无法容纳一个蛮神的活动了。  
但失去光之战士的他们，谁还能够打败这样强大的蛮神让“他”回归以太呢。  
更何况支撑这个蛮神现身的信念，比起打败“他”的信念要多得多，也强得多。

古拉哈维持着握住双手的姿势，重新运转的大脑中突然生出某种期望。  
他组织着语言，尽量用轻快的语气说道：“摩杜纳今天的天气很好…所以有个人硬是把我叫醒了。”  
蛮神安静的聆听，古拉哈仿佛觉得他确实在回应着自己，也在回应着这些“信徒”的期望。

古拉哈悄悄吸气，继续说着：“嗯，就像以前说的，水晶塔重启，调查团诺亚该结束休假了。  
你…可以先走一步，让我们在圣寇伊纳克调查地汇合吧？”

说完古拉哈直视着蛮神的双眼，以往温柔的蓝眼睛现在眼仁色浅得几近于无，古拉哈仍觉得自己能够从中找到一些熟悉的感觉。

坚定，和守护的意志。

古拉哈并不知道为何这个蛮神就像没有意识的机器一样迟缓，他猜想可能是现在的异常的环境使之与以往的其他蛮神产生了一点差异。

但他相信着构成蛮神的核心确实是他认识的那一个人。那么对于别人的委托请求，这个蛮神一定会给予回应。

果不其然，蛮神在言语下有所动作。  
在古拉哈的惊叫中，蛮神抱起小巧的猫魅族，将红色的发丝按在怀中。  
古拉哈紧张的攀住蛮神的身侧，覆着柔软毛发的耳朵被结实的手臂压住，他听不到也看不到周围。  
蛮神毫无气息，就算是猫魅引以为傲的嗅觉也感觉不到半分其他的东西，只是纯粹的以太。

古拉哈放任自己沉浸在此刻，直到双脚再次触及地面。  
他们站在了八剑士前庭。

这里依然还是那样残破，甚至比起被当初的光之战士强行通过后更加粉碎的彻底，让人难以再想起初时的模样。。  
水晶塔的大门敞开，在剧变的世界之中，这座塔的内部仍与百年前别无二致。

古拉哈退开一些，牵住蛮神的手，一小步一小步的向塔的方向而去。  
蛮神悄无声息的脚步落在地上，带不起半点灰尘。

哒，哒，古拉哈走到熟悉的房间里头。  
这里像个乱糟糟的猫窝，当年塔关闭后古拉哈并没有立即沉睡，而是把塔内可以去的地方都好好收集整理了一番，然后找到了这个房间。

古拉哈在心里对加隆德们说了一声抱歉。  
他转过身，看着乖巧跟在自己背后的蛮神，朝对方展开大大的笑颜。  
然后猝不及防的，用力抱住了蛮神的腰肢。

塔在震动。

尖耸的塔身泛起前所未有的亮光，即便相隔很远都能看到那灯塔似的光辉。  
人们驻足，停下双手，各种不同的情绪在不同的人心底升起。  
是变数。  
像是启航，又像是迎接归乡。

古拉哈不敢看向蛮神，只能在内心祈求着。  
不要动，不要走，待在这，待在我身边。

蛮神大约是愣了一下，然后缓缓盘腿坐下，连带着古拉哈踉跄了一下。

蛮神双腿与双手的范围内嵌进了一只猫。  
一只无法抑制的面庞上淌满泪水的猫。

这份熟悉的温柔如此使人悲伤。  
古拉哈不愿意去想。  
他用手托住蛮神的脸颊，虔诚的将额头靠上去。

沉睡吧，在水晶深处。  
塔会成为连接现在与未来的桥梁。  
当无法继续沉眠的那天到来，无论是不再有灵灾的盛世，还是海德林世界的终焉，都能两个人一起迎接。

在加隆德们的凝重地目光中，水晶塔的大门再次缓缓合上。  
最后的一瞬里，蛮神的手指仿佛突然有知觉地一缩，动了动头，覆上了面前红猫微咸的唇。


End file.
